Supervivencia de Tutores
by Kanade Miniwa
Summary: [AU] Sawada Tsunami es una chica nominada 'Dame-Tsuna' Por ser inútil en todo lo que haga por lo cual su madre le contrato un tutor profesional llamado Reborn, para su bien, pero Reborn no es el único que se ofreció a ayudar a la castaña, sus amigos harán todo lo posible para también apoyarla y ser el ultimo quien se quede a su lado y sea nombrado su tutor oficial. AllxFemTsuna.
1. El Tutor

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**«Pensamientos»**

–**Dialogo–**

**~Cambio de lugar~**

**Mundo alternativo.**

**Advertencias: Esta historia se centra en un mundo alternativo, FemTsuna.**

**Summary: [AU] Sawada Tsunami es una chica torpe nominada ''Dame-Tsuna'' Por ser literalmente inútil en todo lo que haga por lo cual su madre le contrato un tutor profesional llamado Reborn, haciendo así que esta mejore en las notas, pero Reborn no es el único que se ofreció a ayudar a la castaña, sus amigos harán todo lo posible para también apoyarla y ser el ultimo quien se quede a su lado y sea nombrado su tutor oficial. AllxFemTsuna (AllxFem27)**

* * *

><p>•<p>

•

_**Capitulo**_

**I**

_**El tutor**_

•

•

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunami es una chica de cabellos largos color castaño con ojos color avellana con una tez y piel suave y blanca, una cara y mente inocente, su cuerpo es bien esbelto como sus caderas, cintura y pechos y además unas piernas bien cremosas pero aún así es llamada.<p>

Dame-Tsuna.

Aun que suene perfecta tal como su nombre lo dice es una inútil en todo lo que haga; cocinar, deportes, tareas domesticas, estudiar, trabajos, etc.

Por lo cual su mamá pensando en su querida hija decidió —sin consultarle— contratar al mejor tutor conocido por todo Japón, Reborn.

Ahora mismo Tsuna se encontraba llorando estilo anime, pues al frente de ella se encontraba una hombre mayor de edad de ojos ónix y cabellos negros adornados por unas patillas rizadas y un sombrero junto con un traje que le hacía juego. Y atrás estaba su madre con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo ocurrió todo eso?

Volvamos al principio.

•

•

_**H**__ace __**V**__arias __**H**__oras~_

•

•

–¡Tsu-chan, se te hace tarde otra vez!

La mayor de los Sawada se encontraba en la misma posición de todos los días en la mañana a excepción de los sábados y domingos.

Estaba apresuradamente colocándose los sostenes y a la vez la falda junto los zapatos, estaba haciendo todo a la vez como siempre.

–¡Ya voy!–gritó.

La chica al ya terminar todo bajo las escaleras con el cepillo y el bolso en la mano.

–El desayuno está listo–sonrió su madre mientras le serbia el desayuno a su hijo menor, Fuuta.

–Tsuna-nee, otra vez–suspiro Fuuta.

–Lo siento Fuuta–se disculpo en dulce tono para agarrar una tostada y salir corriendo ya lista y peinada de su casa–_Itekimasu._

–_Iterashai_–dijeron al unisonó.

–Oh, se me olvido contarle a Tsu-chan–reacciono Nana colocando su mano en su mejilla.

–¿Qué paso _mamma_?

–Lo que pasa es que contrate a un tutor para Tsu-chan–sonrió su madre.

–¿Tutos?–se pregunto este–Pero _mamma_, sabes que Tsuna-nee es muy tímida y siempre niega los tutores que contratas–recuerda Fuuta con suspiros acompañados.

–Pero esta vez es uno que me recomendó el abuelo–informa la madre lavando los trastes.

–¿El abuelo Timoteo?

–_Hai_, él es un muy buen amigo de tu abuelo por lo cual al contarle la situación de Tsu-chan me ofreció su ayuda y no me cobro nada. Estoy agradecida.

–Vaya…–murmuro Futa para ver su libro–Y ¿Cómo se llama?–le surgió el interés.

–Reborn–respondió ella.

–¡¿Reborn?!–volvió a preguntar exaltado.

–_H-Hai_, ¿Hay algún problema?–pregunta su madre por la reacción inesperada de su hijo.

–N-no es nada–negó rápidamente mientras las gotas de sudor goteaban.

«Esto es malo… ¡tengo que advertirle a Tsuna-nee!»

Fuuta rápidamente tomo su celular para marcar a su hermana pero fue detenido por su madre.

–No puedes Fuuta-kun, es una sorpresa para Tsu-chan–advirtió su madre agarrando el celular de Fuuta mostrando un aura asesina y ojos ocultos por el mismo aura además con el cuchillo de cocina en la mano y aquella sonrisa que nunca salía de su cara.

Fuuta tembló y obedeció.

•

•

_**C**__amino__** a** **l**__a_**_ E_**_scuela_**_ N_**_amimori ~_

•

•

La castaña suspiro, otra vez se despertó tarde pero al correr pudo acercarse más a la escuela y caminar como siempre.

–¡Juudaime!

Tsunami se giro al escuchar su apodo por parte de Gokudera que venia alegremente alzando su mano con una sonrisa.

–Gokudera-kun–sonrió ella.

–¡Tsuna-san!

Miro al lado del peli plateado para ver a su mejor amiga, Miura Haru.

–Haru–sonrió de la misma manera.

–Buenos días Juudaime/Tsuna-san–dijeron al unisonó al ya estar cerca.

–¡Deja de copiarme estúpida mujer!–gruño Gokudera hacía Haru.

–¡Tú eres el que me copio a mí, Bakadera!–respondió el insulto la Miura.

–Veo que están animados desde la mañana–rio la oji avellana por el típico show de sus amigos.

–¡No es así Juudaime!–volvió al estado de antes–Es solo que esta mujer–bufó.

–¿Otra vez te despertaste tarde, Tsuna-san?–pregunto Haru ignorando olímpicamente al peli plateado haciendo que soltara un gruñido.

–Hm–asintió ella con una sonrisa vergonzosa–No tengo caso–suspiro.

–¡No se preocupe Juudaime! Tal vez es solo que tiene el sueño pesado–calmo Gokudera.

–Tal vez sea eso–agradeció la ayuda–Aunque…–dirigió su mirada hacía su amigo–Gokudera-kun deberías dejar de llamar ''Juudaime''.

–¡No puedo Juudaime, ese es el apodo que la caracteriza de todo–dijo con pasión–Usted es la décima persona que se ha merecido mi respeto–confiesa.

–Me pregunto quienes serán los demás–se pregunta Haru colocando su dedo índice en sus labios.

–No tienes derecho a saber eso–contesto Gokudera cruzando sus brazos.

–¡Tengo derecho a saber Bakadera! Soy tú amiga de la infancia después de todo–bufo la Miura añadiendo un pequeño puchero.

–Sigues diciendo eso–suspiro Gokudera cansado.

Haru lo miro por unos segundos y retiro la mirada, llevaba ya cumpliendo sus quince años desde que soporta al chico que tiene a su lado y aún así no se aburre.

–¡Haru, Gokudera, Tsuna!

Los tres humanos nombrados miraron hacia adelante ya que estaban distraídos y vieron a Yamamoto con una sonrisa, a su lado se encontraba Kyoko acompañada de Chrome pero en una pared que había se encontraba la mitad de un hombre ya que solo se podían ver sus piernas

–¡_Minna_!–saluda Haru y Tsuna la vez.

–Buenos días–saluda Yamamoto.

–Buenos días/Ché–saludan a su manera.

–Buenos días Haru-chan, Tsuna-chan, Gokudera-kun–se acerca Kyoko con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días–también saluda Chrome tímidamente.

–_Ohayo_–sonríe Haru.

–Por cierto Yamamoto–se acerca la castaña.

–Dime.

–¿Qué sucedió aquí?–pregunta apuntando con su dedo las piernas desconocidas.

–¿Él?–pregunta, Tsuna asintió–Jaja, es…

–¡Sáquenme al extremo!

–¡¿Onii-san?!–pregunta exaltada la chica.

–¿Q-q-qué hace el cabeza de césped ahí?–pregunta Gokudera.

–¡Te escuche cabeza de pulpo!–patalea el mayor.

–Ya lo sé–dice este como obvio.

–¡Más fuerte Mukuro!–grita Ryohei.

–No tienes porque decírmelo Sasawaga Ryohei.

–¿Mukuro?–se preguntan los recién llegados.

–Oya, oya–se sintió como detrás de la pared alguien escalaba dejando así ver a Mukuro quien estaba detrás de la pared–Que tenemos aquí…

–¿Q-qué hace allá Mukuro-san?–pregunta una Haru con una gotita en su sien.

–Mukuro-sama se ofreció a ayudar–responde Chrome en su lugar.

–Así es.

–¡¿Quién me puede explicar cómo llegaron a esto?!–se desespera la chica Sawada.

–Es una larga historia–suspira Yamamoto–Verás…

•

•

_**F**__lash__** B**__ack~_

•

•

Kyoko y Ryohei estaban caminando felizmente de la vida para llegar hasta su escuela Namimori

Los hermanos empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales cuando de la nada sintieron como un gran viento se aproximaba y miraron atrás de cómo venia un chico montando un skate sin seguridad ni nada pasando por el medio de Ryohei y Kyoko.

–¡Oye!–grito enojado Ryohei–¡Ten más cuidad al extremo!

–Que descuidado–comento Kyoko–Si se cae podría romperse la cabeza.

–Es verdad–apoya Ryohei a su hermana–No entiendo como no tienen miedo al extremo.

–Es la adrenalina Sasagawa Ryohei.

Los tres voltearon atrás para ver a Mukuro quien estaba acompañado de Chrome.

–_Ohayo_, Chrome-chan, Mukuro-kun–Saluda Kyoko con una sonrisa.

–_Ohayo_–contesto la chica tímidamente.

–¿Qué quieres decir con adrenalina al extremo, Mukuro?–pregunta interesado el peli blanco.

–No hay principio ni fin, es solo la adrenalina de hacerlo–continuo con una sonrisa.

–Esa extrema adrenalina puede hacer que mueras–asegura el chico cruzando sus brazos.

–¿Por qué no mejor lo intentas?–pregunta con una sonrisa Cheshire sacando de la nada un skate.

–¡¿De dónde sacaste eso al extremo?!–empezó a mirar.

–Solo monta–le dice para poner el skate en el suelo y hacer que Ryohei se coloque encima.

–M-Mukuro-sama ¿está seguro?–pregunta la chica.

–Kufufu_~ No hay problema_–asegura.

–E-esto se ve extremadamente difícil–dice Ryohei tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

–Suerte–sonríe Mukuro para empujarlo.

–¡¿QUÉ?!–grita.

–O-onii-chan–se asusta la menor.

Ryohei ahora se encontraba tratando de manejar aquel skate.

–Parece que lo hace bien–sonríe Kyoko alviviada.

–Kufufu, ahora viene la mejor parte–dice para sacar un control con un botón rojo al medio y uno azul abajo–Chrome ¿me haces los honores?–pregunta dándole el control.

–¿Qué es esto Mukuro-sama?–pregunta.

–Solo tienes que presionar el botón rojo y te sorprenderás.

Chrome desconfió un poco pero presiono el botón rojo y enseguida dirigió su mirada en Ryohei que ahora estaba volando.

–¡QUE EXTREMO!

Abajo del skater que Mukuro le dio a Ryohei había colocado unos propulsores que se activaban al presionar el botón rojo.

–¿Q-qué eh hecho?–se preguntaba Chrome botando el control.

–C-Chrome-chan…

–Kufufu, que divertido–reia Mukuro al ver como Ryohei estaba volando con un skate.

Todos se apartaban para no ser asesinados o aplastado por el capital del club de boxeo. Mientras que esto pasaba un feliz Yamamoto pasaba por ahí.

–Oh ¡_Ohayo_ Sempai!–saluda Yamamoto sin detector de peligro.

–¡Sale de ahí al extremo!–advirtió el chico.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué?–preguntaba como si nada.

Chrome miro la escena y rápidamente recogió el control presionando el botón azul.

Todo paso en cámara lenta; Ryohei quien iba a una velocidad luz gracias al skate —que se detuvo completamente—, ahora mismo se encontraba volando moviendo sus manos y pies dirigiéndose hasta Yamamoto que este reacciono también en cámara lenta y esquivo a su sempai dejando que este quedara atrapado en la pared.

•

•

_**F**__in __**d**__el __**F**__lash__** B**__ack ~_

•

•

–Así que al final…–suspira Gokudera.

–¡Es culpa de Mukuro!–continua Tsuna.

–Oya, oya, me haces hacer como un malo Tsunami-chan–canturrea el chico.

–P-Pobre Ryohei-san–lamentaba Haru ayudando al sacar al pobre.

–¿Por qué siempre Mukuro tiene la culpa?–pregunta Tsuna entre suspiros.

–Kufufu, agradece que estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda–sonríe él.

–¡Es porque es tú culpa!–apunta Gokudera.

Los chicos iban nuevamente a empezar una pelea pero escucharon como la campana de la escuela sonó. Malas noticias.

–¡Estamos perdidos!–declaro Tsuna–Hibari-san nos matara.

–Al extremo–agrega Ryohei.

–Tch, tenemos que terminar esto rápido–Hayato chasqueo su lengua para tratar de sacar a Ryohei.

–Pero ¿Cómo lo hacemos desu?–pregunta Haru.

–Hm–empiezan todos a razonar un poco.

–Podemos usar el skate de Mukuro-sama–recomienda Chrome.

–Oh ¡Buena idea Chrome!–sonríe Tsuna.

–Es verdad, podemos prender los propulsores para que se dirija en la pared y así hacer más espacio para la cabeza de césped salga–explica Gokudera.

–¡Eres un genio Gokudera!–alaga Yamamoto.

–Tú eres muy estúpido friki del beisbol.

–Entonces, empecemos–sonríe Kyoko.

Mukuro agarro su invento dado por su profesor de ciencias, Verde. Dando todo un monologo de toda su vida con el skate. Al ya dejarlo lo pusieron en posición para que este estuviera bien, Gokudera apretó el botón rojo y así los propulsores se prendieron para que el skate con fuerza destruyera la pared o una parte para así dejar a Ryohei salir.

–¡Soy libre al extremo!–se alegra el chico.

–Muy bien hecho desu–felicita Haru.

–No tenemos que alegrarnos todavía–sonríe Mukuro.

–¿Por qué?–pregunta Yamamoto.

–La campana sonó y ahora mismo alondra-chan debería estar muy enojado.

–E-es verdad ¡Hibari-san nos matara!–Tsuna volvió a su posición fetal.

–¿No hay una forma de llegar rápido?–pregunta Chrome.

–Sí–asegura Gokudera–Sí la hay–observa el skate.

Todos se quedaron mirando y negaron a la vez.

•

•

_**D**__espués__** d**__e__** U**__nos__** M**__inutos ~_

•

•

Todos se encontraron abrazando a los que tenían al lado ya que la magnífica y grandiosa idea de Gokudera fue que todos se colocaran en el skate para presionar el botón rojo y hacer que literalmente volaran hasta la escuela Namimori.

–¡Vamos a morir!–asegura Tsuna.

–Fue un placer conocerlos a todos desu–llora Haru al estilo anime.

–Nos veremos en el cielo al extremo.

–Todos menos Mukuro–asegura Gokudera.

–Que cruel–dice dramáticamente.

Los chicos de alguna manera se acomodaron para estar en un skate. Tsuna quien estaba con una mejor visualización —ya que estaba al frente— vio que ya estaban cerca de la escuela.

–¡Ya llegamos! Ahora detengan esto–sonríe.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

–Jaja… ¿Quién tiene el control?–pregunta Yamamoto.

Nuevamente silencio.

–¡¿LO PERDIERON?!–pregunta la castaña al borde de la muerte.

–Gokudera-san lo tenía primero–dice Haru.

–¡Yo se lo pase a Kyoko!–mira a la peli naranja.

–Después se lo entregue a mi onii-chan–ahora todos dirigen su mirada al nombrado.

–Yo no lo quería tener al extremo así que se lo pase a Yamamoto–miran al beisbolista.

–Yo se lo pase a Tsuna–miraron a la castaña.

–Se lo devolví a Mukuro–y como siempre miraron al chico.

–Upsi–sonrío.

–¡ESTAMOS MUERTOS!–ahora si Tsuna murió.

–Debe estar por aquí–dice Chrome tratando de buscarlo.

–Ya estamos llegando–informa Haru.

Tsuna trataba de buscar el control y lo visualizo entre las piernas de Yamamoto y Gookudera.

–¡Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun! No se muevan–dice la castaña para tratas de colocar su pierna para tener mejor acceso.

Los chicos asintieron y vieron como Tsuna se acercaba para bajar y tratar de alcanzar el control.

–Que lindas bragas Sawada, son extremas–el comentario de Ryohei hizo chillar a Tsuna de la vergüenza.

–¡ONII-CHAN!

La Sawada rápidamente levanto el control pero por el comentario de Ryohei soltó el control

–¡Mierda!

El control fue rápidamente agarrado por Yamamoto quien estaba más cerca.

–¡VAMOS A CHOCAR DESU!

–¡Yamamoto presiona el botón!–grita Gokudera al borde de morir.

Yamamoto rápidamente presiona el botón azul haciendo que el skate terminara su vuelo y todos salieron volando antes de chocar contra las rejas de la escuela que estaban a solo metros de distancia.

Los del comité disiplinario vieron como todo ocurrió, ahora mismo el grupo del aula 2-A estaba volando para atravaera una de las ventanas que se encontraban abiertas y todos caer como saco de papas.

–_I-Itte_–se quejaron todos.

–N-no duele–sonrio Tsuna al no sentir dolor alguno.

–Es porque esta encima Juudaime–se sonroja Gokudera.

–Kufufu, Tsunami-chan puedo sentir tus pequeños pechos en mi estomago–sonríe Gokudera.

–Tus piernas nos suaves, Tsuna–se deleita Yamamoto.

La posición era sencilla.

Los tres; Mukuro, Yamamoto y Gokudera se encontraban posicionados uno alado del otro y Tsuna cayó encima de ellos, toda estirada. La cara de Tsuna quedo en el estomago de Gokudera, el tronco en el estomago de Mukuro y las piernas en el estomago de Yamamoto.

–¡L-l-l-lo siento!–se sonrojo la castaña para alejarse.

–D-dolió desu–susurro Haru quien cayó encima de Ryohei al igual que Chrome y Kyoko.

–¿Están bien al extremo?–pregunta el capitán.

–Bien–dicen todos al unisonó.

Todos se colocaron de pie ordenando algunas su cabello y sus uniformes para parecer normales.

–Espero que Hibari-san no se diera cuenta–suspira Tsuna.

–Demasiado tarde herbívora.

–¡Hi~e!–chilla Tsuna al escuchar la tenue voz del azabache.

–Un gusto verte por la mañana, Hibari Kyoya–saluda Mukuro.

–No es de mi agrado presenciar tu existencia Mukuro Rokudo–saca sus tonfas.

–J-Juudaime, es mejor aprovechar esta oportunidad para salir de aquí–susurra Gokudera.

–B-Buena idea Gokudera-kun–dirige su mirada hacia los demás entendiendo el mensaje

Todos salieron corriendo al unisonó siendo protegidos y camuflados por Mukuro quien tenía la plena atención del Hibari.

El tiempo paso y como siempre Mukuro llego sano y salvo a clases, nadie sabe como lo hace, el transcurso de clases corrió rápido para ya ser el último periodo que también paso volando, ahora ya todos estaban ordenando sus cosas para salir de la escuela.

Tsuna sintió como su cadera empezaba a vibrar y se percato de que su celular sonaba, vio el nombre y era su hermano menor, Fuuta.

–¿Fuuta? ¿Qué sucede?–pregunta ordenando sus cosas.

–¡Tsuna-nee! ¡No puedes llegar a casa!–dice al otro lado de la línea.

–¡¿Por qué, ocurre algo?!–pregunta preocupada por la reacción de su hermano.

–Sabes, es que _mamma…_

_**Rip Rip**_

–¿Fuuta?–Tsuna estaba entrando en pánico–¡Fuuta responde!

–¿Qué sucede Juudaime?–pregunta Gokudera viendo la preocupación de su décima.

–E-es Fuuta–trata de calmarse.

–Cálmate Tsuna-chan–dice Kyoko.

–Fuuta… mamá–abre los ojos con sorpresa–Váyanse sin mi–dice para salir corriendo.

–¿Qué la pasa a Tsuna?–pregunta Yamamoto al verla correr como rayo.

–Nadie sabe–suspira Haru con preocupación.

Tsuna se encontraba corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente, si ah Fuuta le pasaba algo y más a su madre, moriría. Seguramente.

La chica al llegar a su casa abrió rápidamente la puerta.

–¡Fuuta!–grito el nombre de su hermano pero nada, se acerco hasta la sala principal y lo vio amarrado y con la boca tapada.

Rápidamente Tsuna se acerca para desatarlo.

–T-Tsuna-nee…

–¡Fuuta! ¡¿Estás bien, que te paso y mamá?!

–Tsuna-ne… debes irte ahora–tose un poco–Mamá…

–¿Qué le paso a mamá?–pregunta desesperada.

–Ella…

–_Okaerinasai_, Tsu-chan.

Fuuta murió al ver a su madre y no fue el único, Tsuna también tembló a verla con un cuchillo en la mano y en ella corría lo que seguramente era jugo ya que la verdad estaba picando una sandia pero en ese momento la castaña no razonó eso.

–¿Q-que paso mamá?–pregunta la chica colocándose de pie.

–Sabes, me eh estado preocupando un poco por tus notas…

La castaña conoció el peligro en ese mismo instante cuando su madre se preouca por sus notas significa un tutor.

–¿Y-y?–pregunta la chica.

–Eh contratado a un tutor para ti–sonríe.

–Lo sabia–suspiro. Pero ella misma sabe que sus tutores no duran luego.

–Pero no es un tutor común y corriente, es el mejor tutor de Japón.

–¡¿Q-que?!

–Timoteo-san me lo presentó, y además no me cobro nada–le susurro lo ultimo con una sonrisa.

La castaña ya se encontraba temblando un poco.

–Puedes venir, Reborn-kun.

Ahora podemos volver al principio.

Tsuna se encontraba llorando estilo anime, pues al frente de ella se encontraba una hombre mayor de edad de ojos ónix y cabellos negros adornados por unas patillas rizadas y un sombrero junto con un traje que le hacía juego. Y atrás estaba su madre con una sonrisa.

–El se llama Reborn, será tu nuevo tutor ahora en adelante–presenta su madre.

–Un placer conocerte dame-Tsuna–sonrió con burla.

Oh, Tsuna morirá.

•

•

•

_**C**__ontinuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Yahoo<strong>**! **

Sé que algunas de ustedes me querrán matar porque no eh actualizado mis dos fics jejeXD pero la razón es simple. Mi compu esta en reparamiento o como se diga porque unos salvajes virus me lo invadieron y tiene que hacerle cosas como una cirugía para sacarle esas cosas por lo que ahora estoy tomando prestada el compu de mis papis en silencio para darles este **AllxFemTsuna **y además aprovechar de decirles lo que paso.

Mis otros fics ¡TODO! Lo tengo en mi memoria del compu TToTT por lo que tardare en actualizar pero les dejo esta linda historia:D espero que no me odien y me amen.

**Otra cosa más:**

Tengo el capitulo diez y el once de ''Más allá del límite'' y del HaruxAll que la verdad veo que salieron más desde que publique el mío. Se revolucionaron también como los PxL e.é, volviendo al tema tengo el capitulo tres ya hecho solo queda subirlo si solo tuviera mi compu ;-;

Refiriéndonos a otras historias sí, tengo muchas más ejemplo:

• GokuderaxLectora.

• TsunaxLectoraxEnma.

• RinxLen (Vocaloid)

• NatsuxLucy (Fairy Tail)

• Elección de parejaxLectora.

• YamamotoxLectora (Lemon)

• TsunaxHaru (One-Shot, Lemon)

La verdad es que el Lemon me ha estado ganado por lo cual escribí todo eso…

Espérenla con anisas:DDD

**Oh sí otra cosa importante...**

En verdad nuestra Tsuna, ya que ahora es mujer debe quedarse con alguien por lo que necesito a su pareja final y ustedes me ayudaran; participantes:

Gokudera Hayato

Yamamoto Takeshi

Reborn

Sasagawa Ryohei.

Mukuro Rokudo.

Kozato Enma

Bovino Lambo

Giotto

Hibari Kyoya

Espero sus votos:v marcare con negrita al que va ganando ¡no me odien! e.é sho las amoXD

¡Nos vemos!

•

•

•

_¿__**R**__eviews?_


	2. El tutor también es profesor

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

–Dialogo–

~Cambio de lugar~

Mundo alternativo.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia se centra en un mundo alternativo.

**Summary cap. Anterior: **Sawada Tsunami estaba sufriendo, estaba bien tener buenas notas, podía superarlas pero no con tutores porque los odiaba y ahora más que su madre le puso el tutor más sádico de todo Japón, Reborn. Era ahora su tutor, Tsuna tendrá que saltar aquellas barreras que le ha dado la vida para seguir viviendo feliz. Sin decir que él de color ónix trama algo.

* * *

><p>•<p>

•

_**Capitulo**_

**II**

_**El tutor también es profesor.**_

•

•

* * *

><p>Tsuna se encontraba llorando internamente, su madre tan buena que le contrato un tutor y no uno que muestra apariencia de buena gana para ganarse la confianza de su alumna<p>

**NO.**

Este no le importaba si le tenían odio profundo, solo quería terminar su trabajo luego, ahora se encontraba haciendo unos ejercicios de matemáticas, lo que Tsunami más odia.

–Ten–le entrega los papeles llenos de ejercicios sobrehumanos.

–E-estos no son de mi nivel–dice Tsuna revisando los ejercicios.

–Vaya, por lo menos entiendes eso–bromea probando a la chica.

–¡No soy tan estúpida como parezco!–grita haciendo un mohín.

–Oh, ya me di cuenta. Ahora resuélvelos–apunta los papales entregándole un lápiz.

La castaña los miro con atención, esos ejercicios aun que no sean de su nivel si tenía que saberlo. Pero en verdad Tsuna era una inútil tal como le dicen. ''Dame-Tsuna''.

Habían pasado ya una hora y Tsuna seguía mirando el papel con el lápiz en la mano.

–¿Qué tan inútil eres?–preguntaba Reborn harto de esperar.

–Lo siento–se disculpa soltando el papel junto el lápiz para caer derrotada a la mesa.

–Ya veo, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas–suspira su tutor.

–¿Q-que harás?–pregunta la chica temblando.

–Lo verás mañana.

Reborn se acerco a la puerta para abrirla y cerrarla. Tsuna no sabía que mierda estaba planeando aquel tutor que apareció de la nada, pero de algo sabía que era aterrador nivel Satán. Por eso Futa estaba tan asustado y nervioso.

Reborn bajo las escaleras con una notable sonrisa.

–Reborn-kun ¿Cómo está Tsu-chan?–pregunta la madre mientras recogía la ropa.

–Dame-Tsuna está bien.

–¿Es posible que mejore las notas?–se notaba su preocupación.

–Hay una forma–sonríe para tomar un vaso de agua.

Futa lo estaba investigando con su libro de ranking que era muy famoso por Japón y casi otros países.

•

•

_**H**__abitación__** d**__e__** T**__suna_

•

•

La chica se encontraba todavía respondiendo la pregunta uno de otro ejercicio más y todos lamentablemente de matemáticas, personalmente las odiaba, demasiado… con su alma.

–¿Todavía no lo terminas?

–¡Hii!

La castaña se dio la vuelta y vio como Reborn estaba sentado en su cama con un expreso en la mano como si fuera su propia casa.

–¡¿Cuándo entraste?!–pregunta exaltada.

–Estabas tan concentrada resolviendo la operación que no me notaste–el sarcasmo era evidente.

–Y-ya veo…–Tsuna se puso nerviosa.

Nuevamente fijo su mirada en el ejercicio, quería que alguien la salvara y así fue. El celular de Tsuna sonó dejando salir una bella melodía.

–¡Mi celular!–la esperanza de vida, sus ojos avellanas brillaban.

Reborn puso la mirada afilada y ágilmente le quito el celular cortando la llamada.

–¡No!–lloro la pequeña–¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

–Estamos en medio de una tutoría, no debes distraerte dame-Tsuna.

–¡E-es solo una llamada!–trata de responder.

–Esa llamada te cuesta repetir el año–toma un sorbo de su expreso dando en el blanco.

Tsuna más opción que seguir con la sádica tutoría.

•

•

_**A**__l__** D**__ía__** S**__iguiente_

•

•

Futa se encontraba ordenando su bolso para ir a la escuela, metiendo sus bento, cuadernos y más útiles escolares.

–Fuuta-kun ¿Puedes ir a levantar ah Tsu-chan?–pregunta su madre con las manos ocupadas preparando el desayuno de ambos hijos.

–¡Voy!–dice el pequeño para pararse del sillón e ir a la habitación.

Fuuta subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de su hermana y lo que encontró no fue muy bonito que digamos.

Se encontró con un multo de hermana mayor tirada en el piso como si la hubieran exorcizado y sacado el demonio que tenia dentro porque estaba literalmente muerto, pálida y su alma salía por su boca.

–¡Tsuna-nee!–grita el pequeño Fuuta.

El menor se acerco rápidamente a su hermana como si fuera una tragedia tipo Odisea y Edipo.

–F-Futa…–abrió los ojos

–¡Tsuna-nee!

–¿E-eres tú? Mi pequeño hermano… debes correr–Tsuna estaba delirando, es como si había pasado por el infierno mismo.

–¡¿De qué hablas Tsuna-nee?–preguntaba su hermano sin entender.

–M-me pregunto… ¿Por qué nunca escuche tus advertencias?–se preguntaba con una sonrisa.

Fuuta seguía sin entender.

–De no llegar a casa–especificado.

–No será por…–se imagino lo peor.

–Sí–asintió rápidamente–R-Reborn.

–¿Me llamas?

Como si fuera un ninja, el mayor apareció con una sonrisa sentado en la ventada para caer al suelo y pararse como todo un profesional. Daba miedo.

–¡Hiiie! ¡El diablo!–grito la chica espantada tratando de salir corriendo.

Reborn rápidamente actuó y saco su pistola para disparar haciendo que Tsuna parara con movimientos raros y a la vez chillando de terror.

–¡¿Me quiere matar?!–preguntaba llorando internamente.

–Mi deber es convertirte en la mejor profesional de todo Japón–dijo sin más.

–¿Desde cuándo?–pregunto la chica.

–Desde ahora. Debes aprender lo más fácil y básico hasta lo más difícil e imposible–sonrio.

–P-pero ¡eso es imposible!–chillo.

–Nada es imposible–dijo–Desde; matemáticas, ciencias, japonés, inglés, deportes, defensa personal, computación, gastronomía

–M-me quieres matar…

–Prepárate para ir a la escuela–apunta con la pistola.

En dos segundos, Tsuna ya estaba haciendo todo.

Futa lamentaba su pobre hermana mayor mientras este ya se iba a la escuela despidiéndose de todos.

Cuando Tsuna termino no vio a su tutor lo cual le alivio hasta el alma, ya que con su presencia parece más pequeña e ''inútil'' de lo que se siente.

–Itekimasu–se despidió la mayor de su madre, Futa ya había salido.

–Iterashai–sonríe su madre.

Tsunami no tan alegre por el día, salió de la casa de los Sawada cerrando la puerta y encontrándose con un alegre Gokudera y como siempre, sonriente Yamamoto.

–¡Buenos días, Juudaime!

–Buenos días, Tsuna.

–O-Ohayo…–la sonrisa de Tsuna era de todo lo contrario a ellos dos.

–¡¿Qué le sucede Juudaime?!–pregunta preocupado Gokudera mientras emprenden el viaje hasta la escuela.

–E-es solo… que…–trataba de hablar.

–¿Nuevo tutor?–y Yamamoto dio en el blanco.

La castaña asiente.

–Ya veo, Juudaime. Le aseguro que no durara mucho, pasa con todos sus tutores–asegura la tormenta.

–No estoy muy seguro de eso Gokudera-kun… él es… horrible–pausa la chica imaginándose al chico.

La imagen de Yamamoto era de un diablo.

Y la de Gokudera de un alíen que quiere dominar el mundo.

–¡Eso es horrible!–dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Demasiado–afirma la menor de los tres.

Los tres siguieron caminando, Tsuna con un ánimo de mierda y Gokudera tratando de alegrarla al igual que Yamamoto.

–¡Ohayo Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san!–saluda alegremente Haru para toparse con la cara de culo de Tsuna–¡Hahi! ¿T-T-Tsuna-san?... ¿Tsuna-chan?–y de apoco fue como Tsuna reacciono.

–Oh… Haru–sonrió muy forzadamente.

–¡¿Qué le sucede desu?!–pregunta preocupada.

–Tutor–dijeron sus dos amigos al unisonó.

–Ya veo–suspira Haru–Pero será igual que los demás…

–¡No!–negó al instante la castaña–E-este es diferente… es un demonio–comento.

La imagen de Haru fue un Namahage.

–¡Debe ser odiado por los niños!

–Por todo el mundo–corrige Tsuna.

Y así el grupo de cuatro llegaron hasta cierto punto donde se encontraron con Ryohei, Hana y Kyoko.

–¡Haru-chan, Tsuna-chan!–saluda la animada chica.

–Oyaho–saludan las dos, una más sonriente que otra.

–¿Qué le paso Sawada?, está extremadamente deprimida–pregunta y señalaba a la vez el peliblanco.

–Tutor–dijeron al unisonó todos los que sabían.

–Es una lástima, ¿Qué tutor es ahora? ¿El décimo? ¿Onceavo?–pregunta Hana.

–Y-Ya no me importa–responde la castaña.

Algunos rieron y otros se enojaron por aquello, la manda siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con los dos últimos integrantes del grupo, Chrome y Mukuro.

–Chrome-chan–saludan las más animadas.

–O-Ohayo–Chrome aún le costaba superar su timidez pero seguía en eso.

–¡Buenos días al extremo Mukuro!–saluda Ryohei.

–Oya, Oya, tenemos un aura depresiva por aquí–ignora la extremidad de Ryohei para poner punto de vista a la oji avellana–¿Qué le paso?

–Tutor–tercera vez que lo dice, pero esta vez lo dicen todos.

Y así la melancolía de Tsuna siguió hasta llegar a la escuela. Hibari se encontraba inspeccionando la entrada como todos los días y se encontró con la manada de herbívoros dirigida por la herbívora mayor, Sawada Tsunami.

Pero lo que vio en vez de una tierna, despreocupada y alegre sonrisa fue una depresiva aura junto con su cara de no muy alegre.

Hibari la quedo mirado y esta como tenia gacha la mirada choco sin querer con él lo que puso alerta a todos sus amigos.

–T-Tsuna-chan–Kyoko trataba de despertarla.

Esta miro a la chica que lucía preocupada al igual que todos pero estúpidamente tenía su cabeza poyada en el pecho del mayor y estos más preocupado y urgidos apuntaban más delante de ella.

La castaña miro y murió al instante. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con la penetrante de Hibari.

–¡H-H-Hibari-san!–se alejo ella–L-Lo siento–se disculpo inclinándose.

–Hm–Hibari no le dio importancia pero después la miro de reojo; es como si les diera la pasada para entrar.

La pobre de Tsuna casi muere ahí pero se salvo lo cual no creyó posible pero la hizo.

Al llegar al aula se escuchaban más murmullos y rumores, es como si las hormonas de todos en hablar de algo revolución.

Algunos no le tomaron mucha importancia y fueron a sus puestos. Cuando Tsuna se sentó de inmediato alguien vino hacia ella.

–¡Enma!–saludo alegre la mujer.

–Ohayo, Tsuna-chan–saluda tímidamente.

–¿Sabes que paso?–pregunta la castaña por todos los murmullos.

–Ah, es solo que se rumorea que hay un nuevo profesor de matemáticas…

–¿Enserio? Qué bien, el anterior siempre me sacaba a la pizarra–se alivia haciendo un leve puchero.

–Eso es bueno, además también dicen que es muy apuesto–agrega–Me pregunto cómo será…

–Todos–sonríe Tsuna.

–¡A sus lindos asientos!–ese era Dino, el profesor a cargo del aula.

La primera clase que tendría era de matemáticas por eso todos murmuraban cosas, Dino no parecía muy feliz y alegre que digamos como todos los días. Estaba asustado y temblando.

–Hoy tenemos un nuevo profesor de matemáticas–va directo al tema principal para ver la puerta y sentir como se abre–Les presento a su nuevo profesor–trago en seco–Reborn.

Al escuchar ese nombre, presenciarlo una vez más. Tsuna quería morirse.

«N-No puede ser…»

Él a detectar la mirada de ''por favor mátenme'' de Tsuna, sonrió complacido. Se escuchaban por los murmullos de la mayoría de las mujeres diciendo las típicas cosas de ''Es muy apuesto, es muy lindo, sexy, sensual, etc''.

Reborn avanzo hasta ocupar el lugar donde estaba Dino y tomo la palabra.

–Escúchenme engendros del demonio. No voy a ser suaves con ustedes por solo ser su nuevo profesor. Si reprueban mi materia, les irá mal, muy mal–la mirada que tenía era de un asesino profesional nivel dios lo cual dejo a todos cayados y en el mismo estado que Tsuna, pero como siempre. Gokudera les suda todo.

–Tú–Reborn observo como el peli plateado posaba sus piernas en la mesa como si estuviera en su casa.

–¿Qué?–pregunta este desafiante.

–¿Te crees apto para desafiarme?–pregunta con una mirada asesina.

–Si saco buenas notas y resuelvo bien los ejercicios no hay ningún problema ¿verdad?–miro a Reborn.

–Entonces, ven a resolver uno–el mayor sonrió y en la pizarra hizo una operación.

–G-Gokudera-kun–Tsuna estaba preocupada por su compañero.

–¡Estaré bien Juudaime!–sonríe.

–Hazlo–Gokudera se paro al llamado de su profesor y observo la operación. Era un nivel más allá de la universidad pero a Hayato le gustaban esos retos.

Todos se quedaron boca abierta, era la primera vez que Gokudera se demoraba más de un minuto en resolver un ejercicio pero la hizo.

–Salvado–el de fedora sonrió complacido. No tenía un alumno inútil pero si desafiante.

–Fácil–mintió un poco.

–Espera–detuvo antes de que se fuera.

Él le prestó atención.

–¿Eres bueno en ciencias, verdad?–pregunta.

–Sí…

–Perfecto–las sonrisas de Reborn; ahora estaban siendo conocidas por que advertían algo malo. Muy malo.

–Entonces–por fin Dino tomaba la palabra–Les dejo con su profesor–el rubio feliz de la vida se iba pero con el karma de dejar a sus queridos alumnos con un demonio, más a su preferida alumna, Tsuna.

–D-Dino-san–la ''preferida'' lloraba internamente.

–Es hora de las clases–el sadismo era real. Pues Reborn lo representaba bien.

La hora de matemáticas fueron las más sádicas que algún día pudieran tener o existían en el mundo. La mejor opción sería llegar tarde y no asistir a matemáticas que eran las primeras horas pero si llegabas tarde, la condena iba a ser peor porque el profesor de termo negro no iba a aceptar que llegaran tarde a su clase, en ella.

Después de aquel infierno vivido en carne y hueso la campana milagrosa para salir sonó.

–¡Libres!

Todos los gritos eran de alegría.

Tsuna era la más relajada y muerta a la vez.

–¿Estás bien Tsuna-chan?–pregunta Enma en sus mismas condiciones.

–S-si… ¿Y tú Enma?

–B-bien–Enma se estaba muriendo pero estaba ''bien''.

–¡Vamos a comer algo Juudaime!

La mayoría no se explicaba la gran alegría de Gokudera que tenía después de matemáticas.

–Eres invencible Gokudera–dice Yamamoto, el igual estaba un poco agotado pero con una sonrisa en su boca.

–Por supuesto, no soy como tú–cruza los brazos para mostrar una sonrisa arrogante.

–¡Gokudera-san modo arrogante mode on!

–¡Cállate estúpida mujer!

Y así inician unas típicas peleas.

–Es la peor clase que he tenido en año–con ese comentario, Hana, Chrome y Kyoko anuncian su llegada.

–Y así serán de ahora en adelante. Mejor no se quejen.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, el grupo en sí. Seguían en clases y Reborn no se había marchado por lo que escucho aquella conversación.

–L-lo sentimos Reborn-sensei…–la Miura fue la primera en pedir perdón.

Y así, siguieron todos hasta el final, o casi. Reborn solo los observaba con una sonrisa pero cuando miro a Tsuna quien no había dicho nada la penetro con la mirada a la pobre, ella estaba muriendo pero también quería explicaciones.

¿Qué mierda hace su tutor como profesor de matemáticas en su escuela?

–Antes–anterior a cualquier pregunta por la chica el mayor le entrego unos papeles–Quiero que vayas **sola **al comité disciplinario y entregues esos papeles por mi–ordeno y recalco la palabra ''sola'' para cualquier que quiera hacerle compañía.

–¿Por qué yo?–pregunta la pequeña.

–Porque sí–la respuesta más sencilla que han escuchado–Ahora–ordena por ver que no tenía razón.

–¡S-sí!–rápidamente se levanto de su asiento para ver a sus amigos que sentía lastima por no poder ir.

Yamamoto y Haru agarraban a Gokudera para que no se escabullera ni nada porque muy probable que ese sádico lo iba a pillar al igual que todos.

Tsuna salido del salón muy desanimada para encontrarse con tres de sus amigos.

–Mukuro, Lambo, I-Pin–saluda con una sonrisa.

–Nos encontramos de nuevo–sonríe Mukuro.

–¡Buenos días, Tsuna!–saluda el oji verde.

–Buenos días–saluda cordialmente la china.

–¿Vas a alguna parte?–la curiosidad de Mukuro se mostro.

–Tengo que entregar unos papeles al comité… disciplinario–el aura de la depresión la invadió a recordar donde tiene que ir.

–Es mejor que se apure Sawada-san, el recreo terminara pronto–informa la chica de trenzas mirando su hora.

–¡Es verdad! N-nos vemos Mukuro, Lambo, I-Pin–se despide.

–Adiós–se despiden todos.

La ya dar los cinco pasos la campana ya había sonado ¿Qué tanto se demoro? No sabía pero aún así no podía devolverse porque seguramente estaría condenada no solo en la escuela si no que también en casa, sería muerte por dos.

Tsuna siguió caminando con un suspiro para llegar al frente de la puerta del comité disciplinario, tocar y escuchar como nadie respondió.

–P-permiso…

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta pero siguió sin ver nada.

–¿Sawada-san?

La pequeña voltea para ver al vicepresidente, Kusakabe.

–¡Kusakabe-san!–él sí era amigable a comparación con el presidente.

Tsuna era muy conocida por el comité ya que como llegaba muchas veces tarde, la mayoría. Tenia que quedarse o hacer una disculpa escrita por lo que ya se llevaba bien.

–¿Busca ha Kyo-san?–pregunta.

–Sí, me dijeron que tengo que entregarle unos papeles–los muestra.

–Si busca ha Kyo-san debe estar abajo, fue a encargarse de una pelea que había–apunto la venta.

–Muchas gracias Kusakabe-san–se inclina con respeto y se va.

La Sawada camino por los pasillos para bajar las escaleras he ir al patio de atrás donde según su vista y Kusakabe estaba Kyoya.

Al ya estar en el patio de atrás recién cruzando efectivamente vio como Hibari le estaba dando una paliza a un grupo de chicos de la escuela.

«Que miedo…»

La menor tembló un poco pero después espero para hablar con él, cuando ya no sintió ruido alguno o no escucho decidió ir hacía donde se encontraba el azabache, cuando se dio la vuela vio como dos chicos se habían escapado, por la rapidez chocar con Tsuna.

–¡Muévete!–uno la empujo hacía atrás y el segundo sin querer le pego con su codo en el sien haciendo que esta si cayera.

Hibari con un aura peor que Reborn camino hasta Tsuna quien la vio tirada en el suelo.

–¿H-Hibari-san?–pregunto extrañada.

Kyoya visualizo aquellos sollozos que la castaña no quería dejar salir y como se sobaba el chichón.

–Espérame–dijo para salir corriendo más rápido que Ryohei.

–¿Eh?–se pregunto dando la vuelta para ver como su mayor corría.

No se explicaba por tal acción de su sempai pero le obedeció y lo espero, no tardaron segundos en venir pues al parecer había matado a los que le hicieron semejante cosa.

Hibari llego y la miro y pregunto;

–¿Estás bien?

–S-sí…–se extraño un poco–No fue nada–sonrió dulcemente.

Kyoya dejo caer un leve suspiro para hincarse y recoger los papeles.

–¡Ah! ¡N-no se preocupe Hibari-san! Puedo hacerlo sola–decía para detenerlo, Tsuna también decidió ayudar a recoger aquellos papeles destinados para él.

La castaña se encontraba un poco nerviosa pero se calmo o eso creía pues como toda una escena shoujo de aquellos romances ha parejas destinadas, Tsuna y Hibari agarraron el mismo papel haciendo tocar sus mano.

–¡L-l-lo siento!–la primera en alejarla fue la oji avellana con un gran sonrojo.

Hibari se le quedo mirando cuando sentía que de apoco se acercaba más a ella.

–¿H-Hibari-san?

Ya estaban a unos escasos centímetros y Tsuna estaba muy roja. Cuando sintió el contacto de los dedos de Kyoya en su chichón cerró los ojos con un poco de dolor para abrir uno tiernamente.

–¿Te duele?–pregunta.

–U-un poco…–mintió.

Hibari se la quedo mirando, Tsuna no podía mentirle a Kyoya, tarde o temprano la descubría. El azabache se puso de pie y le tendió la mano con un leve rubor, ella tímidamente acepto y se coloco de pie, Hibari le entrego los papeles y ella los recogió y él se marcho.

Tsuna se quedo de pie sin entender.

Hibari se giro.

–Ven.

–Ah–ahora entendía–Sí–asiente.

La chica siguió a Hibari, se mantuvo siempre atrás por si le decía algo, lo siguió hasta llegar a la enfermería donde no estaba el doctor a cargo.

–¿Dónde está el ?–solo de repente.

–En una reunión–respondió Hibari–Sientate–le índico el mayor apuntando la camilla.

Tsuna se quedo en silencio y como buena chica se sentó en la camilla.

–¿Qué está buscando Hibari-san?–pregunta interesando jugando con sus pies tiernamente.

–Alcohol, algodón y un parche–responde para sacar las cosas indicadas.

–¿Me curara?

–Hm–asintió.

La chica se sonrojo un poco, Hinari se acercó y delicadamente le puso el alchol, ella por el dolor mordió su labio inferior, no se quejó. Y el mayor lo noto, limpio la herida con el algodob y al final puso el parche.

La castaña se estaba aguantando todo el dolor por el cual unas pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaron por sus ojos los cuales estaban cerrados.

–Termine–y así Tsuna abrió los ojos, él se encontraba cerca.

Cuidadosamente le limpio las pequeñas lagrimitas que tenía en sus ojos, tal acción hizo sacar un rubor a la pequeña.

–Hibari-san es muy amable–sonríe.

–No es nada, solo cuido a los estudiantes de Namimori–respondió para guardar las cosas.

–Pero, la mayoría cree que es malo, pero en verdad Hibari-san lo hace por nuestro bien–piensa en voz alta–Me alegro que Hibari-san sea el presidente del comité disciplinario.

Hibari no pudo sacar un leve y casi invisible rubor.

–Sí lo entiendes–cerró la puerta del estante para mirar a la oji avellana–No llegues tarde.

–L-Lo siento…

Hibari suspiro dejando salir una leve sonrisa que Tsuna no pudo notar, al estar listo sacó los papeles que ella le había entregado y salió de la enfermería.

–Cuídate–fue lo último que dijo.

La Sawada dejo salir una tierna sonrisa, al ya estar unos segundos sentada decidió salir del lugar, camino hasta su aula, 2-A y toco la puerta, al escuchar un ''pase'', entró.

–Vaya a su asiento, Reborn-sensei nos hablo que llegaría tarde–dijo el profesor.

Tsuna estaba aliviada, por lo menos su tutor no era tan cruel.

La caminar a su asiento pudo ver la cara de preocupación que tenía sus amigos, las clases pasaron y el timbre sonó dando la hora del almuerzo, y en un par de segundos toda la manada de amigos de Tsuna estaban rodeándola, hasta los de la clase de al lado.

–¡¿Se encuentra bien Juudaime?! ¿Por qué llego tarde?–pregunta Gokudera.

–¿Te encuentras bien Tsuna?–Yamamoto igualmente se preocupo.

–¿Qué te paso en el sien, Tsuna-chan?–pregunta Kyoko.

–¡Hahi! D-debe doler desu–se entristeció Haru.

–Oya, Oya. Deberías ser más cuidadosa–le dice Mukuro.

–Jovencita, debe ser así–apoya Lambo.

–¡Sawada-san debe tener cuidado!–I-Pin también estaba de acuerdo.

–No deberías estar jugando por ahí, vez lo que pasa–suspira Hana cruzando sus brazos.

–Es muy peligroso Tsuna-chan, más cuando siempre tropiezas–dice Enma.

–¡Es todo verdad al extremo!–termina Ryohei.

La chica estaba en un mar de preguntas y miradas de preocupación, por un momento le incomodaba pero después sonrió con termina, y pensar que hace un año y meses estaba completamente sola.

–Muchas gracias–sonrió con una dulce sonrisa dejando callados a todos y con leves sonrojos–Solo me caí, pero Hibari-san cuido de mí.

–¡¿Hibari/Hibari-san/Ave-kun?!–preguntaron todos al unisonó.

–Así es, el me curo la herida–apunto su sien.

–Hibari-san es muy amable después de todo–Haru sabía el lado del azabache.

–Solo a veces–comenta Gokudera.

Todos sonrieron y rieron juntos y así, todos se marcharon para comer su almuerzo, era una manada grande pero todos hablaban con todos.

Ahora se encontraban en la azotea, todos se sentaron alegremente para comer un gran bocado.

–Y pensar que tenemos clases de natación–Kyoko suspiro, todos dirigieron su mirada en aquella nueva piscina.

–Ahora está más fresco–sonríe Chrome quien llego justo ya que había sido llamada por un profesor.

–¡Mejor comer al extremo para tener más energía!–dice Ryohei.

–¡¿Pero qué dices cabeza de césped?! A ti no te toca clases de natación.

–Para mí tampoco–sonríe victorioso Mukuro–Ellos dos tampoco, estamos en distintas clases–apunta ha Lambo e I-Pin.

Todos suspiraron, vaya que tenían suerte, a la mayoría no le gustaba nadar. Tsuna seguía comiendo plácidamente cuando unas ganas de ir al baño la atacaron, dejos sus cosas y se levanto.

–¿Sucede algo, Juudaime?–pregunta Gokudera.

–S-solo… me iré unos segundos–apunta con un sonrojo la puerta.

–¿Qué sucede, te sientes mal?–preguntaba Yamamoto sin dejarla salir.

–¡Estoy bien!–se apresuro en decir–Solo tengo…

–Si te sientes mal nos puedes decir–agrega Enma.

–¡Vaya por dios!–Hana no lo soportaba.

–Tsuna-chan es una chica–suspiro Kyoko.

–Solo déjenla ir al baño desu–dijo Haru cruzando los brazos.

–Es vergonzoso para una chica decirlo–dice Chrome.

Todos los hombres se sonrojaron.

Tsuna rápidamente salió de la azotea, era vergonzoso decir que andaba en su periodo, no le venían esas cosas aun que fuera de lo más natural. Camino rápidamente para entrar al baño pero antes alguien la detuvo jalándola del brazo, deteniendo su paso.

La chica se giro y sonrió.

–¡Giotto-san!

Puede que Giotto sea el director de la escuela, pero era muy cercana a Tsuna ya que sus padres lo conocían demasiado al igual que el padre de Enma.

–Veo que vas apurada, Tsuna–sonríe el mayor.

–Sí, solo un poco–sonríe nerviosa.

–¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?–pregunta soltándole el brazo.

–A-al… baño…–se ruboriza.

Giotto se quedo en silencio y luego se sonrojo.

–Pero–pauso–Los baños están cerrados.

Imposible…

–¡¿Qué?!–volvió a preguntar como si lo que escucho era mentira.

–Están cerrados por este receso, había unas cañerías malas por lo que el agua se salió–Informa.

–Pero, yo…–sollozo mirando al mayor tiernamente–¡Quiero ir al baño!

Giotto suspiro con una sonrisa.

–Ven, acompáñame–se dio la vuelta para caminar, Tsuna lo siguió con duda.

Después de caminar como menos de un minuto que para la chica fueron más de ocho mil horas llegaron a la sala especial del director.

–¿Por qué me trajo ha aquí, Giotto-san?–pregunta mientras entra a la sala.

–Porque en mi sala hay un baño–sonríe cerrando la puerta.

–¡¿Puedo ocuparlo?!–sonríe con los ojos brillosos, era mujer, tenía que ir al baño.

–Sí–responde.

–Pero–se avergüenza–¿En verdad puedo? E-es el baño del director…

Giotto le tapo la boca con su dedo índice, ella entendió el mensaje.

–Puede que aquí en la escuela sea el director pero siempre seré el mismo de siempre, Tsuna–sonríe cálidamente.

–Está bien, Giotto-san–sonríe de la misma forma–Si me disculpa–corre hacia el sagrado lugar.

Giotto sonrió nuevamente para sentarse en su gran lugar y hacer su lamentable papeleo, después de unos pocos minutos Tsuna salió renovada, agradecía plenamente que Giotto sea el director, después de muchas disculpas y agradecimientos se marcho inclinándose y cerrando la puerta.

Tsuna suspiro y camino hacia la azotea encontrándose con un agotado Enma.

–¿Enma?–pregunta ella.

–T-Tsuna…chan… m-menos mal que te encontré…–jadeaba.

–¿P-pero que te paso? ¿Estás bien?–pregunta la chica ayudando al pelirrojo.

–Lo lamento–sonríe un poco–Es solo que corrí mucho para buscarte–se apoya en sus rodillas mirándola con una sonrisa.

–¿A-a mi?–pregunta ruborizada.

–Sí, te estabas demorando mucho por lo que fui a buscarte, cuando llegue a los baños me di cuenta que estaban cerrados y en verdad no sabía dónde estabas, me empecé a preocupar.

–Enma–Tsuna sonrió cálidamente–Por favor, no es como si me perdiera en la escuela–rió

–P-pero… dentro de la escuela también es peligroso–hizo un leve puchero.

–L-lo sé, perdón–pidió disculpas.

–Entonces, ¿vamos?–pregunta recuperándose.

–Sí–Tsuna asiente pero después de unos segundos recuerda que tenía una botella con agua que Giotto le dio–¡Toma Enma!–extiende la mano con la botella de agua.

–¿Para mí?

–Sí, debes estar cansado ¿verdad? Sé que no eres bueno con los deportes y además corriste tanto solo para buscarme, en verdad lo aprecio Enma–las palabras de la castaña hicieron sonrojar gravemente al oji rojo que agarro suavemente en la botella y desvió la mirada.

–G-Gracias…

La Sawada sonrió y ambos se dirigieron hacía la azotea.

•

•

•

_**C**__ontinuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Yahoo<strong>**! **

¡Hola nenas! Lo siento si me demoré mucho en actualizar lo que creo que es un gran y extenso ''si'' pero ya no me maten y bajen sus antorchas porque aquí está jejeXD espero que lo hayan disfrutado y todo ya que lo hice más largo que el anterior:D en verdad espero que les haya gustado ya que no se si lo hice bien, es mi primera vez que hago un FemTsunaxAll y además que es un AU. Por lo que no se si las personalidades están bien o esas cosas.

**Oh sí otra cosa importante.**

Ya llevamos quien está adelantado, ustedes mismas eligieron quien será la pareja de Tsuna y ahora mismo podemos ver que el ganador es el que tiene su nombre en negrita y al lado está la cantidad de votos, entre paréntesis. Si no tiene ninguno es porque no ha tenido votos:v

Gokudera Hayato

Yamamoto Takeshi

Reborn (4)

Dino Cavallone

Sasagawa Ryohei.

Mukuro Rokudo.

Kozato Enma

Bovino Lambo

Giotto (1)

**Hibari Kyoya (8)**

Jajaa, Kyo-tan es todo un campeón que se quedara, por ahora, con Tsuna. Puede que al final cuando se decida la pareja oficial que será después de… no se en verdad, pero cuando tenga pareja oficial puede que haga un salvaje **LEMON** :3 para que se animen a vota jojoXD

¡Nos vemos!

•

•

•

_¿__**R**__eviews?_


	3. Tutores particulares

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

–Dialogo.

**C**ambio **d**e **L**ugar

AU. Mundo alternativo.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia se centra en un mundo alternativo.

**Summary cap. Anterior: **Cuando Reborn llegó se pudo decir que su vida ya estaba empezando a cambiar, ahora ese oji ónix planeaba algo y estaba segura que sería algo malo. Después de todo, todavía no le dice lo más importante de esa ''tutoría''. Ahora mismo, la vida de Tsuna dará un giro de 180° grados.

* * *

><p>•<p>

•

_**Capitulo**_

**III**

_**Tutores particulares.**_

•

•

* * *

><p>La Sawada sonrió cálidamente y ambos se dirigieron hacía la azotea.<p>

Cuando Tsuna ya abrió la puerta de la azotea junto a Enma ya tenía a un salvaje Gokudera dándole la bienvenida.

–¿Cómo le fue Juudaime?–sonrió inclinándose.

–A-ah… bien… supongo…

–¡Gokudera-san! –Haru con su mano tiesa golpeo al albino en la cabeza–. ¿Cómo pregunta algo así?

–¡¿Qué te pasa _ahou-onna_?! –pregunta este con verdadero enfado.

–No deberías preguntar eso Gokudera. –hasta Yamamoto estaba de acuerdo con la castaña.

–Es verdad. –suspiro el pelirrojo tomando asiento al lado de Haru quien ya tomo su asiento después del golpe.

Todos recobraron nuevamente sus asientos terminando el almuerzo; Ryohei quien se fue por unos temas del club dejo el almuerzo a medio comer siendo devorado por Tsuna quien, aun que con cuerpo delicado y fino comía y comía.

–Espero que onii-san no se molesté. –medito después de ya comer.

–Le diré a onii-chan que fui yo. –Kyoko era buena amiga.

–¡Gracias Kyoko-chan! –agradeció la castaña.

–Tsuna-san siempre tiene hambre desu. –opina Haru tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

–Jeje. –se ruboriza un poco.

–No es malo que coma, es mejor así. –apoya Yamamoto.

–Estamos en etapa de crecimientos –bufeo Gokudera–, por lo que Juudaime, no debería molestarle.

Gokudera sonrío como siempre lo hace con Tsunami.

–Así que; comes harto Tsuna.

La nombrada tembló, estaban en la azotea lo cual era un lugar ''prohibido'' por la escuela pero nadie se daba cuenta por lo que no importaba mucho pero atrás de ellos se encontraba el nuevo profesor de matemáticas con una sonrisa.

–¡R-Reborn-sensei! –chilló Haru nombrando por su presencia.

–¿Qué demonios hacen en la azotea? –pregunta ''enojado'', en verdad estaba contento. Podía sacar ventaja de esto–, saben que está prohibido.

–Eso sabemos… –Yamamoto trago en seco.

–Entonces… –el mayor esperaba respuestas.

–Nosotros siempre estamos aquí y… –Enma trataba de ayudar pero estaba igual que la mayoría o peor, menos que Tsuna pero ese profesor con su mirada ya lo mataba, era como Hitler. Miraba a una persona pero todos sentían que lo miraban a ellos.

–Y… nunca nadie nos había dicho nada por lo que… suponemos que está bien… –sudó en seco Kyoko tratando de completar la frase de Emma.

–Ché, siempre estamos aquí y no nos dicen nada ¿Por qué ahora lo harían? –el albino dejo sin palabras a la todos a excepción del maestro del engaño.

–Sabes mocoso, eres solo un estudiante y yo tú autoridad por lo cual debes respetar quieras o no –el aura amenazante del tutor se formaba con cada palabra–, la azotea está prohibida y eso no cambia, tendré que llevarlos a detención…

Detención es igual a comité disciplinario que es igual a Hibari y Hibari Kyoya es igual a dolor, problemas y todo el cuento.

–¡Lo sentimos! –Tsuna quien fue la primera en procesar, maravillosamente pidió disculpas al instante.

Y en ese momento Reborn sonrió ya que le había dado la espalda; todo siempre marcha como él quiere y eso le gustaba.

–Lo sentimos sensei. –se disculpa Enma.

–N-no volveremos. –Kyoko y Haru imitaron al pelirrojo.

–Estoy de acuerdo. –Yamamoto se disculpó a su manera.

Y Gokudera viendo como su querida décima pedía perdón, él como buen amigo tenía que apoyarla.

–Tch. –chasqueo su lengua dejando en cuenta la rendición.

¡Felicidades Reborn, todo marcha según lo que quieres!

–Entonces…

La castaña de ojos avellana tenía un intuición muy avanzada y aquella se activo justo cuando su tutor se volteo con una gran sonrisa, no de las buenas, de las malas.

–Los quiero a todos ustedes en la casa de dame-Tsuna mañana, también irán Hibari y Mukuro.

–¿Eh? ¡¿A mi casa?! –la dueña de aquel hogar reacciono.

–¿Tsuna-chan tiene una relación con Reborn-sensei? –pregunta Kyoko dudosa.

–A-ah… –la chica tartamudeaba.

–¿Qué? ¿Todavía no les cuenta? –pregunta el de fedora.

Eran comentarios sospechosos.

–¿Nos contarnos qué desu? –Haru fue la primera en sospechar.

–N-no es nada Haru…

–Tsuna… –Yamamoto también sospechaba.

Ella suspiro.

–Reborn…

–¡Le dijo ''Reborn''! –exclamo el peli plateado con la cara del grito idéntica a la pintura.

–Vaya –suspiro el nombrado–, yo soy el tutor de Tsuna.

Él se acerco y entrego su tarjeta, Gokudera la recibió haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran.

–¡¿U-usted es el famoso tutor conocido por todo Japón hasta en Italia?! E-el famoso tutor… ¡Reborn-san!

–El mismo. –el alagado se sintió así.

–Que bipolaridad…–comenta Enma.

–¡Mis mas sinceras disculpas por todos los problemas que cause Reborn-san! –se arrodilla el chico dando un claro ejemplo de bipolaridad como dice Enma.

–Como sea –ignoro un poco al albino–. Quiero que estén mañana en la casa de Tsunami, temprano, nada de ''no puedo'', nada de nada.

Su mirada de molestia de que si decían que no era horrible.

–No tenemos opción. –suspira Enma.

–Siempre vamos a la casa de Tsuna-chan, así que… –mira a Haru quien también va–, no hay problema.

–¡Así es desu!

–Me parece –sonríe maliciosamente–. Tsuna, tú le dirás a Hibari.

–¡¿Eh?! –exclama la chica con terror–, ¿Por qué yo?

–¿Tratas de negarte? –el aura aterradora que enmendaba el ónix era demasiado.

–N-no. –se rindió la chica poniendo sus manos como defensa.

–Hm. –sonríe nuevamente para salir de la azotea.

–Estas en problemas, Tsuna. –dice Yamamoto tomando un sorbo de jugo.

–E-eso ya lo sé… –responde la chica.

Todos sonrieron y algunos suspiraron para seguir con su almuerzo, el tiempo paso entre las risas del grupo y el regreso de los desparecidos como Mukuro, Lambo, I-Pin y Chrome. Según ellos tenían cosas importantes que hacer pero ya se sospechan los romances o los rumores según Kyoko que era experta en ese tema al igual que Haru.

Ya que las tres más dos personas más: Chrome y Tsuna. ¿Por qué Tsuna? Fácil, aun por su torpeza es una chica linda, tierna y alegre que llama la atención de la población masculina y los que siempre están con ella lo saben muy bien hasta Reborn y Hibari.

La campana sonó y todos caminaron al salón.

–¡Waauu nos toca natación desu!

Haru estaba más que alegre, le encantaba nadar.

–¿N-natación? –pregunta nuevamente la castaña sin creerlo.

–Así es; ahora más que nada la piscina debe estar abierta, Juudaime. –responde el albino con una gran sonrisa.

–Huum~ –imita un puchero cogiéndose de hombros.

A todas las mujeres les gusta lucir su cuerpo ¡pero no! Sawada Tsunami tenía un gran cuerpo con proporciones medianas que la hacían resaltar pero el problema no era el cuerpo, si no el estomago.

Podía decirse que Tsuna era una gran comelona y eso le había jugado en contra.

Al llegar al salón agarraron sus cosas y las chicas partieron a los camarines a cambiarse, en el clímax donde Tsuna agarra su traje de baño y se lo coloca, agarra un rollo y muere.

–V-vamos Tsuna-san… –Haru trataba de calmar a su amiga.

–No es para tanto –se acerca Kurokawa inspeccionándola–, tu estomago es plano, solo si agarras–con sus dedos tomo un pequeño rollito de Tsuna–. Se nota.

–P-pero…–insistía la chica.

–Deja de preocuparte por el peso Tsuna-chan, es mejor disfrutar. –de vez en cuando, Kyoko tenía razón.

–Apoyo a Kyoko-chan desu.

–Como digan. –suspira Sawada.

Al cambiarse, las chicas salieron dejando un desfile de modas para los chicos quienes estaban grabando todo en su mente.

–¡Miren, hay sale Sasagawa Kyoko!

Kyoko era la idol de la escuela y eso no cambiaria. Al ya salir Kyoko la siguió Chrome, Haru y Hana que fueron modelos bien recibidas, Tsuna estaría igual si fuera hombre ¡¿Quién no querría estar con esas cuatro belleza?!

La oji avellana se encontraba afuera oculta en la pared temblando no queriendo salir, odiaba natación ¿Por qué? Simple; siempre se sentía observaba por la mayoría de los chicos y segundo: no sabe nadar.

Eran clases de natación pero desde hace cuatro o cinco años ya debería saberlo y era una vergüenza no tenerlo en cuenta hasta ahora.

–¡Tsuna-san! –se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su amiga que se acercaba con una sonrisa–, vamos desu, no puede quedarse aquí sola.

La castaña la miro con cara de lastima; esas de gatito muerto. Pero Haru sonrió y la llevo de la mano para que saliera.

–Ahí va dame-Tsuna –los comentarios ya eran altos–, aun que es una dame sigue siendo hermosa.

–Es verdad; si solo fuera más inteligente, buena en los deportes y más sociable. Sin duda sería perfecta.

–No lo dudes.

Un azabache quien estaba en un árbol observando todo con un telescopio sonreía, eso le faltaba a su querida alumna y mucho más, haría que todo eso lo tuviera ¿Cómo? Ya tenía un plan en mente. Es el mejor tutor del mundo, nada es de menos.

Por otra parte los comentarios fueron una piedra en el zapato para Gokudera quien miraba con odio profundos a los causantes de los rumores dándoles un aura como si fuera a asesinarlos, lo cual puede ser correcto.

–Gokudera das miedo. –le comenta Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

–Eres muy despreocupado friki del beisbol. –bufeo este por lo bajo.

–Jaja, yo diría que estoy de acuerdo con los comentarios. –cruza sus brazos atrás de su cabeza con una despreocupada sonrisa.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Vamos Gokudera, sabes que Tsuna es muy hermosa.

–¡N-no digas esas cosas a la Juudaime! –se ruboriza el albino.

Yamamoto soltó una sonrisa.

Tsuna por su parte se encontraba hecha bolita al lado de sus amigas no queriendo que las clases continuaran pero su sueño se fue a la mierda cuando el profesor toco el silbato para que estas empezaran.

–N-no… –un aura depresiva cayó en ella.

–Vamos, Tsuna-chan–Kyoko le extiende su mano.

–K-Kyoko-chan. –solloza la chica.

–Será divertido desu. –Haru estaba más que alegre, a Hana le daba igual, para Kyoko todo era felicidad y para Chrome era como siempre, timidez pero alegre.

–S-si ustedes lo dicen. –la chica se rindió y suspiro para ponerse de pie.

El profesor dio las instrucciones, todos se preguntaban porque Dino era el profesor de natación pero nadie sabía, una buena suerte para las chicas que estaban babeando.

–Tsuna-chan ¿todavía no sabes nadar? –el único que sabía de aquel secreto aparte de sus amigas, Yamamoto y Gokudera, era el pelirrojo.

Tuvo una mala experiencia la vez que trato de aprender a nadar con Gokudera, Yamamoto y Haru. Moraleja; nunca le digan que no sabes nadar.

–No, todavía no. –rasca su nuca nerviosa.

–Si quieres, puedo enseñarte –se ruborizo un poco el chico–, yo sé nadar bien por Adelheid…

–¡¿Enserio Enma-kun?! –la femenina estaba más que contenta ¡una persona con métodos normales podía enseñarle!

Enma asiente.

–¡Eso sería genial! Muchas gracias Enma-kun. –sonríe tiernamente la chica.

Él la imito y el Dino dio la orden de que todos fueran a la piscina para empezar a calentar; lo que Enma aprovecho junto con Tsuna para empezar a nadar siendo inadvertidos por la mayoría ya que no eran personas que llamaran mucho la atención, no tanto como Kuroko Tetsuya pero tenían su falta de atención.

Pero obviamente Gokudera, Yamamoto y sus amigas los notaban bien por lo que no pasaron desapercibidos por ellos.

•

•

_**E**__n__** l**__os__** P**__asillos_

•

•

Por otro lado un profesor estaba caminando satisfecho revisando su lista, ya tenía: natación, inglés e italiano, ciencias, deportes y defensa personal.

Le faltaba mucho más y tenía que conseguir más por lo que fue a merodear un poco por las salas inspeccionando a los candidatos que ocuparan un puesto muy importante para la vida de alguien especial que puede cambiarse para todos; ese era su trabajo y no iba a descansar hasta terminarlo.

•

•

_**E**__n__** l**__a__** A**__zotea_

•

•

–¡Moriré!

Puede que después de un rato Tsuna hasta aprendido a nadar, o casi nada porque es ''dame'', pero nadar era cansador y la pobre ya se estaba muriendo.

–¡Juudaime! –el albino fue al rescate de la castaña–, ¿se encuentra bien?

–S-si…

–No lo creas. –habla Hana sentándose al borde la gran piscina.

–Es obvio que miente. –sonríe Yamamoto.

–¿Sarcasmo? –pregunta el peli plateado.

–Para nada. –niega este.

–Quiero que se acaben las clases. –suspira la chica apoyada en el borde de la piscina.

–Bueno, puede que su deseo se cumpla, Tsuna-chan. –dice Haru observando la hora.

–Es verdad, faltan quince minutos. –corrobra Kyoko la información.

–Entonces… –Tsuna se le iluminaron los ojos

–¡Es hora de ir a cambiarse! –los deseos de Tsuna se hicieron escuchar por el silbato del sensei dando la orden.

Por su parte, la chica corrió felizmente a los camerinos siendo seguida por sus amigas.

Las chicas llegaron al camerino y Tsuna ya estaba en la mitad cambiándose de ropa, era la más alegre en salir cuando la mayoría estaba por entrar.

Después de salir, el timbre sonó y caminaron para el cambio de hora. La castaña estaba más que feliz además de estar rodeado por sus amigas, la chica cerró los ojos disfrutando las risas de los demás pero también percibió un delicioso aroma a pastel ¡ella tenía mucha hambre! Demasiada hambre, y necesitaba comer.

–¿Tsuna-chan? –llama su amiga, Kyoko.

–Ah, sigan sin mí. –dijo para seguir el aroma.

–¿Juudaime? –todos se quedaron quietos observando a la chica.

–¡Tienes que volver rápido Tsuna! –llama Yamamoto.

–Tenemos clases con Reborn-sensei… –recuerda Enma.

Aún así, las advertencias no fueron de ayuda y Tsuna siguió el olor, atravesó algunos pasillos y hasta puertas que estaban conectadas por otras habitaciones, hasta el final salió por el pasillo y entro al lugar donde venía todo este delicioso aroma de pastel.

Al entrar, se encontró con el director de la escuela preparando un pastel.

¿Qué mierda, desde cuando el director hace pasteles cuando debería estar trabajando?

–¿G-Giotto-san? –pregunta Tsuna corroborando si era él.

El nombrado alzo la vista para ver a su chica favorita, le lanzo una sonrisa.

–Hola, Tsuna.

–¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunta cerrando la puerta y quedando al frente del mayor siendo separados por la gran mesa que sostenía el pastel.

–Eso tengo que preguntar yo, deberías estar en clases. –Giotto atrapo a la muchacha.

–Ah… es que… –la menor sudo frio–, recién vengo de las clases de natación y el hambre me ganó…

–¿Natación? –la imaginación del rubio no pudo evitar volar, ahora mismo quería ser un estudiante de secundaria.

–Así es –asiente–, por eso. Me dio hambre.

Giotto sonrió amablemente, saco un pequeño plato y con un cuchillo corto el pastel de fresas que adornaba con crema, el típico pastel de fresas.

Después de cortar el trozo, saco una cuchara y le dio todo a Tsuna.

–¿Eh? ¿E-esta seguro? –pregunta babeando por el pastel.

–Hm –asiente–, aunque todavía no aseguro su sabor, no lo he probado…

–¡Esta bien! –dice ella feliz aceptante el pastel–, todo lo que cocina Giotto-san sabe bien.

La chica sonrió tiernamente cerrando los ojos y ladeado la cabeza, ella misma antes había probado la cocina de Giotto y siempre era bueno, casi al mismo nivel que su madre.

El rubio, desprevenido. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y agachando la mirada mientras que Tsuna disfrutaba el pastel.

«Esta chica es demasiado tierna.»

Sus pensamientos no tenían equivocación alguna, vio como la castaña comía alegremente del pastel deleitándose con el sabor.

–¿Cómo esta? –pregunta.

–¡Esta delicioso, Giotto-san! –él se alegro por el comentario.

Rápidamente la Sawada ya se había terminado el trozo de pastel.

Giotto la quedo mirando y observo sus labios, donde en su mejilla, cerca de ellos tenía un poco de crema.

El rubio se acerco hacía la chica, inclinándose para quedar a su altura.

–¿G-Giotto-san? –esta vez, Tsuna quedo desprevenida, al sentir la dulce y suave lengua del director pasar por su mejilla.

El rose hizo arder a la chica, Giotto lamio su mejilla suavemente pasándola por todo el contorno donde tenía la crema rozando sus labios, el contacto no hizo poder pensar con claridad a la víctima, solo hasta que él se separo con una sonrisa.

–Dulce. –comenta maliciosamente.

–A-a-ah… G-Giotto-san… –la menor se toco el lugar atacado dejando salir humo de su cara color carmín.

–¿Qué sucede Tsuna? ¿Te sientes mal? –actuó como si nada dejando más desconcertada a la castaña.

–N-no es nada… solo… lo que acabas de hacer… –dio en el punto clave.

–Ah, ¿eso? –suspira–, solo quería probar el pastel.

«¡Hay otras maneras de hacerlo!»

Reclamo en sus pensamientos, para luego esta vez ella suspirar.

–Ya es tarde Tsuna, deberías ir a clases. –Giotto rompió el silencio con una bella sonrisa haciendo que la chica dejara salir un leve rubor.

–¡Ah! –se acordó que tenía clases con Reborn, iba a morir–, e-es verdad, nos vemos Giotto-san.

–Adiós. –se despide viendo como la chica salía corriendo.

Tsuna estaba muerta, sin duda ese demente la castigara con tareas y tareas de la peor materia del mundo, matemáticas, bueno. Ella las odiaba.

Corrió hasta llegar al aula y ver por la pequeña abertura al pelinegro haciendo clases normales. Se separo de allí y suspiro. Estaba segura que si entraba recibiera un gran sermón y la dejaría en vergüenza, y eso no quería. Hubiera sido mejor quedarse con Giotto hasta que las clases acabaran.

–¿Qué haces en los pasillos, herbívora?

Ella chillo levemente, se le olvido por completo que tenía a otra bestia por enfrentar, ella giro y vio como el azabache la penetraba con solo la mirada.

–A-ah… H-Hibari-san…

–¿Por qué no entras a clases? –pregunta, más bien. Parecía ser que tuviera interés.

–E-es que, n-no quiero…

–No me importa, entra. –eso fue una orden, ella tembló.

–P-pero no quiero… –hizo un leve puchero.

Hibari suspiro.

Adentro del aula, Reborn sintió algunas voceas afuera por lo que decidió abrir la puerta, en esos segundos de distancia Hibari ya percibió que alguien se acercaba por detrás de la chica.

La puerta se abrió, y Reborn no vio nada, ni un ser humano. Por lo que cerró la puerta y continúo su clase.

Por otra parte, Tsuna se encontraba apoyaba en la espalda del azabache, ambos estaban en el suelo. Hibari tomo de la mano a Tsuna haciendo que avanzaran hasta la pared donde había otro pasillo, allí se agacharon, Hibari pego su espalda en la pared dejando a la chica al frente suyo.

El corazón de Tsuna latía rápido por la impresión y por todo, una mano de Hibari se encontraba en su boca para que no inmutara ninguna palabra ni alegato, la otra se encontraba en su cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo y pecho.

Después de unos segundos que fueron en sí eternos, la chica levemente saco la mano del prefecto de su boca y dijo:

–¿Y-ya no está, Hibari-san?

El mayor giro su cabeza dejando que el aliento suyo se estrechara con el cuello de la chica la cual tembló al sentir el pequeño viento caliente de la boca del azabache.

–No, no está. –responde para sacar sus manos del cuerpo de la chica.

Ella con dificultad se levanto y Hibari la siguió.

–G-gracias por no dejarme entrar a clases… –con timidez le agradeció.

–No me lo agradezcas.

«Hibari-san es una buena persona»

–Porque ahora tienes que ir a detención.

«¡Me equivoque!»

Hibari desvió la mirada dejando a una solloza Tsuna estilo anime por ahora estar en detención.

–Tu castigo comenzara ahora, ven. –volteo para ver a la chica, ella asintió y lo siguió.

Por lo menos, se perdería las clases de Reborn aun que estaba segura que lo pagara el doble en casa, odiaba que fuera su tutor, en sí, odiaba a los tutores.

La chica siguió al prefecto hasta llegar a la biblioteca, aquella estaba en silencio, ni la encargada estaba presente, se quedo observando los asientos y los grandes estantes que tenían los libros, al ver a Hibari que estaba en una distancia ancha, lo siguió.

Al ya estar a su lado, dejo sus tonfas al lado y levanto una caja de libros dejándolo al lado y dándole unos cuantos a la chica que atrapo por suerte.

–¿Qué haré con esto? –pregunta manteniendo el equilibrio.

–Los ordenaras.

–Pero, ¿esto no es el trabajo del comité de la biblioteca? –pregunta la chica.

–No tolero que desordenen y jueguen en la biblioteca, hay que ordenar los libros por nombre y sector y como no cumplieron mi orden –pauso un poco–. Los mordí a todos hasta la muerte.

«Lo sabia»

La chica sudo frio mientras obedecía al prefecto y ordenada los libros como el mismo decía, no quería terminar como el comité de la biblioteca.

Por otro lado, Hibari ya sentado en el el escritorio observaba a la chica mientras rojeaba un libro para ver si todo estaba perfecto en este, tenía que admitir que la ''dame'', de quien todos hablan tiene sus encantos ocultos, tienen un buen cuerpo y además es tierna y pone a sus amigos sobre todo, no le importa mucho si ella está en peligro.

Sonrió un poco por eso.

Tsuna se encontraba colocándose de puntitas para alcanzar el lugar donde tenía que poner ese libro, pero sintió como unas grandes manos algo frías lo tomaban y lo colocaban donde pertenecía, la chica volteo y se encontró con la figura de Kyoya a sus espaldas.

–Gracias Hibari-san. –agradece la chica con una sonrisa.

El azabache se quedo en silencio, mordió su labio inferior y aparto la mirada.

–Termina. –dijo antes de volver a su lugar.

–E-eso hago… –Tsuna por unos segundos se quedo mirando al oji grisáceo, y después de recordar la figura del chico se ruborizo.

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió concentrada en el tema de ordenar los libros hasta que recordó algo importante.

–Ah, Hibari-san. –llamo la chica teniendo la atención del chico–, ¿puedes venir hoy a mi casa?

Eso sonaba una propuesta, el chico no entendió porque y de igual forma quería aceptar pero.

–¿Por qué?

–Es que, Reborn quieren que todos vayan a mi casa hoy. –suspira.

–¿Hablas del nuevo profesor? –Hibari estaba en tanto de todo.

–Sí, sabes… es que él es mi tutor, mi mamá lo contrato, dice que lo recomendó mi abuelo. –otro suspiro, tanto que amaba a su abuelo y le manda un sádico de tutor.

–Ya veo… –miro las hojas del gran libro.

Así que, tutor… no sería malo –para él–, ser el tutor de Tsuna no sería nada malo. Después de la proposición de la menor el tiempo paso, mientras tanto Hibari seguía rojeando los libros y anotando algunas cosas, Tsuna sacaba algunos temas de conversación los que el azabache los contestaba, la chica no se sentía incomoda como pensaba. Así logro que el tiempo avanzara más rápido de lo normal.

Hasta lograr que la campana sonara y la chica haya terminado a tiempo.

–Ah, termine. –suspiro aliviada.

–Bien –dijo el mayor al revisar que esta todo en orden–, puedes irte.

–Gracias, Hibari-san. –agradece la menor para salir del lugar.

Tsuna salió de la biblioteca, camino unos cuantos metros cuando vio que venía como una avalancha de amigos preocupados se aproximaban.

–¡Juudaime!

–¡Tsuna-chan!

–¡Tsuna-san!

–¡Tsuna!

Y todos se tiraron encima de ella como si no la vieran en largo tiempo.

–I-itte… –se sobo su cabecita.

–¡Tsuna-san está viva desu! –Haru lloraba como si hubiera ido al infierno.

–E-estoy bien. –asegura la castaña con un leve sudor en su sien.

–Aún así, Tsuna-chan tienes que correr. –dice Enma preocupado.

–¿Por qué? –pregunta.

–Faltaste a una clase de Reborn, todos estaban con miedo, cuando pasó la lista y vio que no estabas… –recuerda Yamamoto.

–E-era la pero sonrisa que he visto en mi vida desu. –Haru tembló.

–Actuó normal pero estaba enojado. –dice el albino.

–Ahora mismo debería estar en la sala de profesores, pero parece que te iba a ir a buscar. –Kyoko coloco su dedo en su mentón recordando lo dijo del profesor.

–¡Ahh! Si es así tengo que correr. –la chica rápidamente se coloco de pie para salir de la escuela sin importarle sus cosas pero no pudo.

Sintió como alguien la agarro de las cinturas y la elevo dejándola en el mismo aire, ella tembló y con el mayor miedo de todo, se giro para ver a un bien furioso tutor.

–¡Hiii! –chilla la menor entrando al infierno.

–Espero que no trataras de escapar, verdad. Dame-Tsuna. –la voz del pelinegro no parecía de lo más normal del mundo.

–¿N-no estás molesto, verdad Reborn? –pregunta Tsunami tratando de evitar algo malo que presentía que pasaría.

–Para nada. –apretó más el agarre de la cintura de la menor.

–E-estoy muerta. –aceptó la derrota.

–¡Juudaime! –Gokudera sabía que no podía hacer nada por la chica, ya estaban terminando la jornada del día.

–Tranquilo Gokudera-san. –Haru también estaba preocupada pero no podía alterar a su amigo de la infancia.

–No se preocupen –colocó a la castaña en su hombro dejando sus pies al frente y torso en adelante en sus espalda, la cargaba como saco de papas–, cuidare bien de ella.

La sonrisa del profesor era sin duda temible.

–¡Noo! ¡No quiero! –reclamo la pequeña pataleando y moviendo sus manos.

–Ah sí –se voltea Reborn–, recuerden que tienen que ir a la casa de Tsuna. No falten. –lanzo una mirada letal, nadie faltaría.

Mientras que los demás veían del temible profesor cargar a Tsuna y ella luchando por su vida, oraban y rezaran porque nada malo le pasara a la pobre chica.

Hasta los profesores callaban por ver la escena, ahora en esos momentos deseaban que Hibari estuviera allí pero el prefecto salió con Kusakabe a encargarse de unos matones que estaban intimidando cerda de su preciada escuela.

Ahora mismo, Reborn había conseguido su propia oficina ¿Por qué? Porque tal vez sobornó a la mayoría con que era el mejor tutor del mundo y aquí y allá, puede que hasta Giotto haya caído en el soborno.

Él entro a su oficina, cerró la puerta y voto a Tsuna en el sillón.

–Y-ya déjame ir. –sollozaba la pequeña.

–No, te atreviste a saltarte una clase mía. –parecía el verdadero demonio teniendo un aura oscura detrás de él.

–L-Lo siento ¡nunca lo más lo hare! –puso sus manos al frente como autodefensa.

–Eso espero –dice él–, recibirás el castigo más tarde.

–¿Eh? ¿Entonces no me hará nada? –pregunta esperanzada.

–Ahora –aclaro–, puedo castigarte en tu casa.

Esa sonrisa, maldita sea, verdad que es su tutor.

–¡Ahh! –se desespero jalándose sus alborotados cabellos–, entonces ¿Qué haré ahora? –pregunta.

–Solo te traje para demostrar autoridad, nadie puede desafiarme, menos tú. Dame-Tsuna. –vaya que dejo las cosas claras, sin duda era de temer.

–Sí, lo siento, jamás volverá a pasar. –lloró estilo anime haciéndose bolita en el sillón.

•

•

_**M**__ás__** T**__arde_

•

•

Después del gran y maldito alboroto de la escuela, desde natación con Enma, hasta ser guiada por la maravilla de probar el pastel de Giotto, ordenar los libros de la biblioteca con Hibari y estar casi en la entrada del infierno por Reborn al fin el gran momento llego.

Todos estaban reunidos la que ahora parecía pequeña, la casa de Tsuna, decir su comedor. Su junto con Fuuta fueron de compras lo que le dejo a la castaña todo el día la casa ya que siempre pasaban a hacer otras cosas y regresaban tarde. Sus amigas pasaron a hacer otras cosas dejando el tiempo colar, obviamente querían que Tsuna fuera con ellas pero Reborn no la dejo.

–Me gustaría saber porque todos estamos reunidos aquí. –habla Mukuro.

La verdad, es que esto parecía un harem de _Otome_, ya que la única mujer era Tsuna, ni siquiera sus amigas estaban allí y ella temblaba, después de todo hasta Hibari quien estaba más aislado estaba ahí.

–Faltan dos. –observa Reborn.

–Lambo no pudo venir, tiene un cita… –dice la castaña sonrojada, no sabía que ese maldito estaba saliendo con I-Pin.

–¿Y sempai? –pregunta Yamamoto.

–El cabeza de césped tiene club. –Gokudera cruzo sus brazos.

–Entonces, empecemos –por fin, todo comenzaba–. Yo soy el tutor de Tsuna asignado por el presidente de la compañía, Vongola. Y por temas de herencia, Tsuna será la sucesora de esa empresa, la décima.

–¡¿Qué?! –hasta la chica exclamo, no tenía ni la menor idea.

–¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! –pregunta Tsuna sin poder creerlo.

–Era una sorpresa. –sonríe él.

–¡Estás loco, me niego!

–No tienes derecho de decir nada. –parecía que el camaleón que adornaba la fedora de Reborn ahora en un arma.

–¡T-Ten cuidado Reborn! –Dino se coloco al frente de la chica para que este no le hiera nada.

–Dino. –su voz parecía amenazante.

–Kufufu. –Mukuro se limito a reír más.

–Tú. –se acerco hacía el risueño para que pareciera que fuera a golpearlo.

–¡Mukuro! –grito la oji avellana.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorpresivos, pero en vez de un golpe ahora en su pecho tenía una chapita que decía ''Japonés moderno''.

–Tú le enseñaras a Tsuna japonés moderno. –dice el tutor.

–¿Qué? –pregunta este.

Antes de que preguntara más cosas, se giro y le lanzo otra chapita a Hibari que logro atrapar con buenos reflejos, la dio vuelta y la leyó.

–Hibari será el tutor de defensa persona. –perfecto, luchara con Hibari la pobre.

Por otro lado, al que estaba protegiendo a la chica, el rubio abrió los ojos sintiendo como algo se estrellaba en su frente.

–¡D-Dino-san! –se preocupo la chica al verlo en el suelo.

–Duele –se sobo la frente para ver la chapita que estrello junto su frente–, ¿inglés e italiano?

–Exacto –dice para esta vez ir donde Gokudera quien atrapo con suerte.

Sin decir una palabra leyó.

–¿Qué dice? –pregunta Tsuna.

–Ciencias. –mostró la chapita.

–Yamamoto. –nombro al chico para que este con reflejos gracias al beisbol atrapara la chapita–, te toca, deportes.

–Vaya, genial. –sonríe el deportivo.

–Dame-Enma –pobre del chico que no logro reaccionar a tiempo y esta chapita llego en su pecho.

–Ah… –la dio vuelta para también leer–, natación…

–Ya le di la chapita a Giotto. –sonríe el azabache.

Ahora el mismo se coloco una en el pecho, Tsuna la leyó.

–¿Matemáticas? –pregunta.

–Por último yo. –sonríe–, felicidades.

El oji ónix se acerco a la chica teniendo a todos los hombres detrás de él.

–Te presento a tus tutores particulares, Tsuna.

La nombrada sudo frío, su vida acaba de dar un giro de 180°.

•

•

•

_**C**__ontinuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yahoo<em><em>**

Perdonenme la vida por no actualizar en tan largo tiempo, pero aparte e excusarme con la realidad de las pruebas y todo eso, no tenía mucha inspiración que digamos ya que me bloquee unos días hasta semanas que vinieron acompañados del mes rojo de diciembre y algunos de noviembre.

**¡Pero si nena salí de vacaciones sana y salva! **

Si, por dios ese momento donde todos tus esfuerzos dieron sus frutos, ya no preocupaciones porque no entrega un trabajo o nada. Estoy muy feliz:D

Por eso, perdónenme si me demore.

Otra cosa, es la primera vez que una historia tiene tantos **comentarios** ¡Por lo que le agradezco mucho!

**Las adoro TToTT**

Muchas gracias por todo, lamento por no contestar sus reviews personalmente pero siento que me demoraré mucho ¡pero en verdad muchas gracias! Estoy demasiado feliz para ser verdad TTuTT

Por eso, hay un largo capítulo para que puedan disfrutarlo y esperar al cuarto que voy en la mitad:3

Ahora pasemos a ver las votaciones que tanto esperan:

Gokudera Hayato **Ciencias**

Yamamoto Takeshi **Deportes**

Reborn (5) **Matemáticas**

Dino Cavallone (1) **inglés e Italiano.**

Mukuro Rokudo. **Japonés moderno**

Kozato Enma (1) **Natación.**

Giotto (5) **Gastronomía **

**Hibari Kyoya (16)** **Defensa personal.**

Como verán, Hibari arrasó con todo esto de la votación así que creo que la pareja de Tsuna será Kyoya:v bueno, ustedes eligieron pero obviamente la chica tendrá su momento con cada uno y más del ganador. Todavía falta para votar. En el capitulo cinco o seis creo que las votaciones se cerrarán para empezar la linda historia de amor:v y tener más momentos.

¡Muchas gracias por todo en verdad se los agradezco! Son tan bonitas TTuTT

Por eso, estaba pensando en dejar como último cap. o anterior, un sensual **LEMON** 7u7 que había nombrado antes, pero por eso para que se animen en seguir votando y comentando:B

¡Nos leemos!

•

•

•

_¿__**R**__eviews?_


End file.
